Welcome to Springdale
by Draconious
Summary: A town that isn't quite right. A girl that has potential ... soon her world will never be the same...
1. Prologue

"Welcome To Springdale"

by Draconious

Authors Notes:  This whole of this series of stories takes place during the events of Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 7, and immediately afterwards.  This is the story of one town that has just received a new slayer.  Springdale is not Sunnydale… but something is very wrong.

Springdale is a small city in South Dakota (presumably one that I made up!)  It centers on a large artificial lake that was made 75 years ago, shortly before the towns official founding.  It has moderate summers and freezing cold winters.  In size, it is slightly larger than Sunnydale (which itself grew from a "one Starbucks town" to having its own metropolitan hospital, airport, docks, zoo, and let's not forget all the abandoned warehouses and cemeteries!)

********************

Prologue – Six Months earlier…

The wind blew a handful of leaves across the blacktop surface of the highway.  The wind picked up as a red sports car crested the hill, blowing the leaves off the highway as it sped past.  Illuminated in the cars high-beams is a large sign:

**WELCOME TO ****SPRINGDALE******

**Established in 1925**

**Population 4190**

After the car roared past, its headlights faded away.  From the side of the road came 5 figures, cloaked in dark robes.  Deep hoods hid their faces from view.  As the figures moved quickly up the deserted highway, a flash of light reflected off of the knife tied at the waist of one of the shadowy figures.

The cloaked men passed the sign, and then stopped as 4 men jumped from the shadows.  Their hair was wild and shaggy, their faces deformed and wrinkly.  Protruding teeth revealed sharp fangs.  One of the vampires hissed at the cloaked figures.

As one, the vampires attacked the cloaked men.  The first attacking vampire pulled the hood of his target down, lunging for his neck.  He jerked back in surprise.  Instead of eyes, the face of the cloaked figure had some form of glyph branded over his eyelids.  For not having eyes, the men could apparently see fine, as witnessed by the fact that the cloaked figure pulled his knife and slashed the vampire's throat, then stabbed him in the chest.

The fight seemed to be going in favor of the men in the cloaks.  They had incapacitated one of the vampires and were ganging up on the others.  Unfortunately, they didn't think or have time to dust the vampire as he fell.  As the other three vampires attacked, pulling a man from their ranks, one of the cloaked men turned to run from the fight, but ran directly into another.

"Don't you know it's not safe to be out at night?" asked the woman archly, with a slight European accent.

The figure recoiled from her.  She was tall, with a very pale complexion; dressed in a very tight leather outfit.  Boots with 4 inch heels finish her ensemble.  With amazing speed, she reached out and grabbed the branded man by the neck, bringing him closer.  As he was within range, the woman revealed a vampire's face and bit into the cloaked figures neck.

The other three men continued fighting off the vampires with their daggers.  Working as a team, they succeeded in incapacitating the monsters attacking them.  They rallied, trying to save their brethren.  They carefully approached the leather-clad vampire dining on their man.

Behind them, the shadows crossing the black top road seemed to writhe.  They seemed to deepen before taking shape to reveal a man swathed in a black suit.  He reached forward and grabbed two of the cloaked figures around the necks.

The men in the black cloaks were totally surprised by his attack, and were dragged off their feet when he pulled.  He looked at the woman in the leather, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Really, Victoria.  Must you play with your food?"  He twisted both hands, snapping the necks of both the scarred men.  The other two backed away from the man who came from the shadows.  His dark suit was impeccably tailored, his steel grey hair combed precisely.  Most frightening was eyes.  They were icy cold blue, and seemed to be glowing.  He radiated power and age.

The woman in the leather quickly finished draining the now still figure before dropping him to the ground.  Turning towards the man in the suit, she smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to show up tonight.  Are you going to feed, or are they all for me?"

The black suited vampire scrunched up his nose in evident distaste.

"You can have them.  They seem a bit… ripe for my tastes."

With a nod at her Master, she stalked towards the slowly retreating figures in the dark cloaks.  They backed into the original 4 vampires, healed from their incapacitating injures.  Even as they were killed, the men in the dark cloaks never screamed.  Some would recognize the men as the Bringers of the First Evil.  The man in the suit, a powerful vampire lord named Drakar, recognized them as food.

Across town, snuggled in her bed fast asleep, Samantha Jones would never know how close she came to being killed that night.  All because she carried a recessive gene that could allow her to become a slayer.  Six months later, it would activate and her world would never be the same.

TBC…

Authors Notes: This is the intro to a series I am making based loosely off a "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" role-playing game I designed.  The story was so promising I adapted it into story form and am presenting it to you.  Now, with no more delays, here is the next chapter in the saga…

Draconious


	2. First Week of School part 1

"Welcome To Springdale"

Episode 1 –  Never Kill a Boy on the First Day of School

by Draconious

Authors Notes:  This whole of this series of stories takes place during the events of Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 7, and immediately afterwards.  This is the story of one town that has just received a new slayer.  Springdale is not Sunnydale… but something is very wrong.

Author's Recognitions:  I'd like to recognize Slim Dim who reviewed and gave me good pointers on how all my knowledge of martial arts comes from Jackie Chan and Buffy.. and a friend who took Karate when I was like 8 (a long time ago) so I had to google it.  Incidently, I'll be calling Michael Wolf Master instead of Sensei, because the word for Instructor in Korean is way to un-understandable, unless your Korean, I suppose…  I've posted updates of all chapters to reflect the changes.

********************

Samantha Jones circled her opponent wearily, looking for it, for a moment of weakness, a drop of his defenses.  Her opponent took a swing at her, which she blocked, followed by a sweep kick, which she jumped.  As he recovered from his sweep kick, she lashed out, knocking his supporting leg out from under him.  He fell to the ground, before rolling quickly to his feet.

He watched, his arms raised in defense.  She was a strong adversary, but he would beat her.

She faked a side kick.  He blocked, and when open she kicked him in the ribs, then jabbed him in the side with 3 rabbit punches, before pulling back.  She eyed him, awaiting his response.

He hesitated, not wanting to take the offense.  She circled, knowing he would break first.  He did, releasing a combination of punches, followed by a jump kick.  She took two of the punches, resisting an urge to cry out, blocked two more, and then moved inside the jump kick.  When he rose to the jump, she grasped his leg and spun, hurling him out of the circle.  She smiled as the referee's whistle blew, and she was declared winner of the match.

Stepping back, she bowed first to her opponent, followed by a bow to her instructor, Master Wolf.  She approached him when he signaled, and he handed her the 1st degree blue belt she had just earned.

A cheer arose, and she turned to the spectators.  In the crowd was Amanda Stevenson, her best friend and confident since she had moved here to Springdale 2 ½ years ago.  She was cheering and clapping for her friend's victory.

The ceremony complete, the celebration began and the students broke up into groups, stepping away from the Mat and sitting at the tables in the Rec center.

The Springdale Recreation Center was opened by Michael Wolf 2 years ago, as an add-on to his immensely popular teen club, Cobalt Dreams.  The two buildings occupied an old warehouse that Wolf had renovated, keeping space in between the two as an apartment.  Michael Wolf was a master of several martial arts, and began offering classes shortly after opening the Recreation Center.

Samantha Jones was one of his more advanced students.  She had already had a few years of training in Tae-Kwon- Dowhen she moved to Springdale, and Wolf had little trouble picking up where her last Master had left off.  She had now successfully tested for the 1st degree blue belt, and he was proud of his student.

"Master," Sam (as her friends called her) said as she approached her master.

He turned towards her.  Were they not such good friends, he would be an imposing sight.

Standing 5'9" tall, and weighting in at 210 lbs, most of it muscle and scar tissue, Michael Wolf could intimidate many people.  He had dark brown skin, short curly black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.  He moved with the fluidity found in nature only in predators, and most people could tell that he was sizing them up when he looked at them.

The effect was ruined for same when he smiled.  His entire face lit up with joy.  

"Sam, I knew you could do it.  I guess now I have to let you teach that class that you wanted to.  Have your mother call me to make the arrangements."  He shook her hand, happy that she had succeeded her next goal.  

They had made a friendly wager… that if she could make the next belt before the new school year started, he would allow her to teach a class, and make a nice profit at the same time.  She had succeeded, training throughout the summer to be in top shape for the test.

"Go to the bar and get a drink on the house, one for Amanda too.  You earned it."

Sam smiled at her Master and bowed, turning towards the bar.  Tied around her waist was her new blue belt.

"Two Strawberry Banana smoothies please, heavy on the berry in one, heavy on the banana in the other."

Mark, the juice bar tender, was already making her drinks before she was done.  She always ordered them the same, anyways.

A few minutes later they were complete, and he said to her, "That will be $5.50."

Sam smiled and said, "Master said they were on him, for completing my test."  Mark looked up, and receiving the nod from Michael, handed the two drinks to Sam.

She headed towards the table where Amanda was sitting.  Where Sam was tall and muscular, Amanda Stevenson was shorter and more… feminine.  Both were rather athletic, but the changes all girls go through had recent made Amanda the center of attention with many boys in the room.

Sam handed Amanda her banana – strawberry smoothie, and took a sip from her strawberry – banana smoothie.

"You looked good up there.  Man, I wish I had moves like that.  Any dates get out of hand and – Wham!  They get what they deserve."

"I wish I got dates like you do," Sam said wistfully.  While still rather attractive, her muscular physic and skill in fighting seemed to intimidate the boys off.  In the 3 years she had lived here, she had only been asked out 2 times.

"Yeah, but all they are ever interested in is these…" she said, motioning towards her well endowed chest, "Not like…"

Sam interrupted her friend.  "Jake.  I know, none of the boys you are with are ever like Jake.  No one will ever be good enough if you keep comparing them to your first."

Amanda blushed.  "Boyfriend.  Jake was my first boyfriend.  Not my first.  I haven't had one of those yet."  She hesitated, taking another sip of her drink.  "It's just… we broke up so quickly… his father already had all his stuff packed when he told Jake the news that they were moving.  He had one afternoon with me, and then he was gone to New York."

Sam nodded to herself while Amanda was talking.  She had heard it all before.  Although Amanda got many more boys than Sam ever does, she was still really hung up on her boyfriend of 2 years, Jake Adams.  They had gone out through all of 6th and 7th grade years, only to have to move away unexpectedly.  She thought that Amanda never got the closure she desperately needed.

"Yeah Amanda, I know…"  She tuned her friend out and drank her drink.

********************

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Gregory Scott, please.  Yes, I'm Michael Wolf.  Yes, I'll hold."

Michael stood in his secretary's office, trying to get through on the phone.  *International calls are such a bother.* he though.  Using his fingers to open the Venetian blinds, he peeked out.  Sitting at the table, Amanda and Sam were drinking their drinks and gossiping.  *Probably about that Boy, I'll bet.* he wondered.

"Yes.  I'm terribly sorry.  I wasn't aware that Mr. Scott had passed away.  Perhaps I can speak to Justin Wilson?  Him as well?  Alright, is anyone on the High Council still alive?"  Michael couldn't believe he was having so much trouble getting anyone of authority on the phone.

"Oh?!  I didn't know that.  I hadn't been made aware.  Who is currently in authority then?  Let me get a piece of paper… unhuh… Giles… got it.  Thanks.  My apologies.  I had no idea there had been a disaster.  I'll try and contact Mr. Giles myself.  Thank you."

Michael hung up the phone, stunned.  The Watchers Council, destroyed?  While he had never had the best of relationships with the council, considering them at best a bunch of over controlling anal-retentive bastards, he had to admit that their organization had their uses.  Now apparently, the main organizing force of the Council was a field operative working out of southern California, of all places.

*Well, they kicked me out, so they don't need to know.  I'll contact Mr. Giles… sometime.*  Picking up the phone number he had jotted down, he took one last glance though the window before heading back deeper into the office, and then into his apartment.  He pinned the number to a peg board in his office, which lay above a bookcase.  On the bookcase was a thick book, bound in what appeared to be metal and leather.  Its title was deeply engraved into the cover.

Vampyr.

********************

Amanda climbed onto her mountain bike, readying her helmet.  Sam was ahead of her, already pushing off.  With her slightly less than athletic body, Amanda had decided last year to work out with Sam.  In a few years, lounging would take her off the "Voluptuous" list and put her into the "Fat" list.

Pushing off, she followed her friend down the black top road away from the Community Center.  With school starting tomorrow, they had decided to have one last swim in the lake, to celebrate the end of summer and Sam's victory.

Pumping down a hill, Amanda caught up to her best friend.

"Hey, wait up!  Are you trying to leave me behind?" she asked.

"No, I just really need to get into the water.  I swear the 'center had air conditioning before that match began.  I'm so sweaty now, I really need to jump into the lake."

Amanda nodded in agreement and the two of them peddled towards the trail heading down to Carter's Lake.

Carter's Lake is a man-made lake that Springdale was built around.  In the early 20's, Alan Carter decided to take his family's money and build a dam.  People called him crazy.  He did it anyway.  Hiring work crews and engineering firms, they dammed off an end of the valley, and the 4 feeder streams filled the valley in less than a year.  It's rumored that some of the buildings from the old settlement are still visible under the water.  No one has seen them that Sam knew of, however.

Arriving at the turn off, Sam led the way.  Hanging on tight, Amanda followed her down the steep incline, a bumpy bike trail etched by dozens of bike riding teens through the years.  The trail was not an easy one, and Amanda felt a wave of pride in that she was still good enough to take it.  Jumping into the air, her mountain bike cleared a fallen tree and she hit the breaks, skidding to a stop next to Sam.

They had arrived at the edge of the lake.  They parked their bikes and began undressing, revealing that they were both wearing a two piece bikini underneath their clothes.  (Sam had changed when she had gotten out of her judogi (Tae-kwon-do uniform), at the center.)  Stepping over to the water, Sam watched Amanda get undressed with some envy.  Wearing a blue high cut bikini, Amanda was a sight to see.  Sam's black bikini was nice enough, but it was not filled out as well.  *Sure, I may be in better shape, but the boys definitely notice her shape more often.*

Turning, she took in the view over the lake.  From the bank where they stood, the view was tremendous.  In the distance, one could see the other bank, and on the shore, though the ever present mists, was barely visible the old Carter estate, the abandoned mansion of Alan Carter.  It had been renovated in the late 50's, but abandoned soon afterwards.  Rumors held that it was haunted.

Sam slid into the water, followed by Amanda.  Soon they were splashing and having a good time.

TBC….

Authors Notes:  Well, this is the first chapter.  Shorter than I intended, but I wanted to get it out there and see what people thought.  Coming soon… the first day of school!

Please Review!


	3. First Week of School part 2

"Welcome To Springdale"  
  
First Week of School pt. 2 by Draconious  
  
Authors Notes: This whole of this series of stories takes place during the events of Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 7, and immediately afterwards. This is the story of one town that has just received a new slayer. Springdale is not Sunnydale... but something is very wrong.  
  
*Thoughts are like this*.  
  
********************  
  
Samantha Jones woke up early, getting cleaned up before trying to solve the hardest dilemma she had had for a long time. *The black dress with strappy sandals... or the baby tee with worn blue jeans?* What to wear for the first day of the school year could be a major decision! It could effect you for the rest of the year!  
  
After staying unresolved on the issue until she was almost late for the bus, she finally decided on the baby tee/ jean combo, and quickly got dressed.  
  
Rushing down the stairs, she grabbed her faded denim book bag and raced out the door, intent on buying breakfast at school.  
  
Arriving on the corner that served as their bus stop; Sam looked around, Amanda nowhere in sight. Looking down the street lined with suburban houses, she saw that the bus was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Come on, Amanda. You have like five minutes..." she said to herself. She sat on the concrete and opened her planner, looking over her class schedule, looking up occasionally to make sure the bus wasn't coming.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Gah!" Samantha jumped and turned on her best friend, outrage painted all over her face. "God, you scared me to half to death! I thought you were going to miss the bus."  
  
Looking over her friend, Sam decided she had made the right clothes decision. Amanda was wearing a dark blue dress that ended about half an inch above school regulations, her shapely legs nicely tanned from all the summer activity. Her black leather bookbag was slung over one shoulder.  
  
Sam nodded at her choice of clothes. "You're going to get in trouble for that dress. It's a bit short."  
  
"Nah... I'll claim I didn't realize it had gotten so short. Grew over the summer, you know? Always works on the first day of school."  
  
Amanda looked over her best friend, smiling at the Tee that they had bought together at the mall. It had a picture of an angel and the word "heavenly" written across the top of it, on Sam's chest. It showed just a bit of stomach, whenever she stretched.  
  
"Besides, that baby tee will get you in as much trouble. You know you're not allowed to show any tummy on the school grounds." They both shook their heads at stupid school rules.  
  
"Oh well. I'll just tell them I grew during the summer. I have it on good authority that you can get away with that on the first day." Sam said, and they both laughed. The bus arrived shortly thereafter, and they both climbed aboard, grabbing a seat near the back.  
  
At first they were quiet, just listening to the din around them. They both listened in as two guys were talking in the seat in front of them. One of them, Tom, had a black eye.  
  
"Yeah, he just grabbed Jim by the arm and tossed him across the room. I jumped on his back, but he pulled me over his shoulder and pushed me against a wall. Suddenly, there was a knife at my throat, and my friends stopped jumping him. Man, that guy could fight!"  
  
"You almost pissed yourself, didn't you..." He stopped when his friend punched him in the chest.  
  
Sam looked at Amanda, a confused look on her face.  
  
Amanda nodded. She whispered, "New guy. Heard about him yesterday from Justine. He apparently moved in last week, but no one has seen him much. Showed up at Cobalt Dreams last night and suddenly a fight starts. About 6 guys jumped him, but he cleaned the floor with them, ending it when he held Tom at knife point."  
  
"Why didn't Wolf stop it?" she asked, wondering about her Master's actions.  
  
"He came out to stop it, but it had happened so fast, and when he got there the guy was already gone. He must be a fast runner."  
  
They nodded, tuning out as the bus continued picking up students.  
  
********************  
  
Entering the school building, Amanda pulled Sam towards the principles office, where schedules were posted in folders marked alphabetically. They got theirs and moved to a less crowded spot.  
  
Ripping hers open, Amanda waited to compare hers to Sam's.  
  
"Same homeroom... and we have Math together... P.E. ... Same lunch period too." Amanda said. She continued "but I have History in 3, where you have Business. Also, I have Chem in 6, you have ... Office Monitor? How'd you get that?"  
  
"Cushy job filing papers... and no homework? How could I turn it down? I'll be running errands while you are pouring water in acid."  
  
Amanda smirked. "Acid in water. I don't want to burn the school down."  
  
Sam looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "It's a good thing you don't have chemistry this year..." Sam shrugged. They headed down the hall towards Mr. Tomlinson's homeroom, room 102.  
  
Three boys were walking up the hall. They all wore black jackets, of the leather or trench coat variety. They walked as if they owned the place, with people jumping out of the way as they passed. A short guy with dyed black hair in the leather jacket looked at Amanda, staring as she walked past. She shivered, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"What was up with that?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know. They were kinda creepy, you know?" Amanda replied. Sam nodded as they turned into the classroom.  
  
********************  
  
The three guys continued up the hall. A football player rounded the corner and stood in their way, waiting for them to get out of his way. He made varsity and was not going to be intimidated into moving aside.  
  
The guy in the trench coat pushed him towards a locker, where he banged loudly. The varsity linebacker put a good-sized dent in the door as he slumped into unconsciousness. The black haired boy in the leather jacket laughed as they entered a classroom.  
  
********************  
  
*Homeroom is a bore*, Amanda thought. She looked over at Sam, who was unfortunately sitting across the room. They had assigned seats, and having to sit in a room full of relative strangers away from her friend for 2 hours was killing her.  
  
*Fill out the paper... Fill out the paper... God, I wish he would just hurry up already instead of explaining every form.* She shook her head in irritation.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the first, and longest homeroom ever ended. Sam stood up and immediately came over to Amanda.  
  
"That was like torture. The school board should be tried as criminals for making us sit through that. At least from now on homeroom is only 15 minutes long." Sam looked at Amanda. She seemed a little out of it.  
  
"Still shook up from those guys?" she asked.  
  
Amanda looked up. "Yeah, they were just... you know?" Amanda was lacking the words, for the first time in her life.  
  
"Uh-huh. Come on, let's go to our lockers before class." They found their lockers on the wall down from homeroom. The locker next to Amanda's had a very large dent in it.  
  
After verifying her combination, Amanda looked closer at the dent. There was a bit of blood in it. "Eww... I wonder what did this?"  
  
Sam gave it the once over. "Looks like someone's head. Wander whose?"  
  
They shrugged. "I'll see you in math." Sam said as she turned to head down the hall. Amanda looked at the deep dent. *Someone must have hit awfully hard to have done this...* she thought.  
  
She turned and headed to class.  
  
********************  
  
Amanda entered the computer lab, choosing a nice computer for her to sit at. Looking around, she didn't see anyone she recognized. Other students filed in, taking seats and talking. She checked out the computer, noting that it wasn't too bad, for a model donated to the school.  
  
The class was soon filled with students and the teacher walked in. Mr. Sims took a moment to look over the student.  
  
The female students took a moment to look over Mr. Sims, as well. It was a widely held belief that Mr. Sims was the most attractive male teacher at Springdale High. He had a fit body, distinguished silver-gray hair, and tailored clothes, not to mention a deep voice that made some girls swoon.  
  
All in all, Amanda was not that impressed. Sure, she thought that he was hot, but she compared all guys to Jake, and no one came close in comparison, at least in her heart.  
  
"Good morning Class." The deep voice boomed.  
  
A few raggedly uttered "Good morning" back.  
  
"I said GOOOOD MORNING CLASS!!!" His voice seemed to vibrate the desks.  
  
"Good Morning!" was the more enthusiastic response.  
  
"Welcome to the first day of class. As some of you know, those things on the desks in front of you are computers, and I am going to teach you how to use them, program them, and if we have time... build them. Now, here is my syllabus, and here... wait for it..." he smiled... "are some more forms to fill out."  
  
The resulting groan rivaled Mr. Sim's voice in volume.  
  
She was working on some of the forms when the door opened and a secretary peeked in.  
  
"Mr. Sims?" He looked up from where he was helping a student.  
  
"Yes?" his deep voice said.  
  
"Oh, my..." the sixtyish secretary said, fanning her blushing face, "Oh... Uh, we have a late arrival; just got his paperwork filed. He's in your class."  
  
"Okay.. Send him in, he can sit next to Mrs. Stevenson."  
  
The door opened wider and a guy walked in. The secretary pointed out the empty seat next to Amanda, and he came over.  
  
Amanda was filling out her paperwork, and hadn't noticed the new classmate yet.  
  
The rest of the class did. He was about 5'6", rather thin, with short black hair and a handsome face. Wearing a dark gray denim jacket and black jeans, he walked over to the empty chair, sitting his book bag down. He sat down and familiarized himself with the computer. Turning towards his companion, he smiled, looking at the attractive girl.  
  
"Hello Amanda." She jumped, startled at being addressed, and turned to look at the guy. She stared in complete shock.  
  
"Oh my God... Jake!"  
  
********************  
  
Sam struggled through her first English class. It was incredibly boring. She had expected the first day to be light, but less than 15 minutes in and the teacher, Mrs. Credish, was already rambling on about Prepositional Phrases. What is a prepositional phrase, anyway? I wonder if it will be on the test... maybe I should have been paying attention when she was talking... she thought.  
  
Looking around, she observed the other students. She knew the dangers of stereotyping people, but she fell into the trap of doing so anyway.  
  
Spotting a guy doodling comics on the page he was supposed to be taking notes on, she thought *Spaz...*  
  
A girl one row up from her was brushing her hair out. After she was done, she got out a compact and checked her makeup, not noticing the glare she received from the teacher. *Cheerleader wannabe...* As she put away her compact, she got out a brochure on the cheerleading squad and started reading it... *Yup... I was right.*  
  
A guy up front was sprawled out, his head tilting to the side as he fell asleep. *Slacker...*  
  
Across the way, a guy with slightly long hair was looking around as well. He had deep, clear eyes, from what she could see. He was wearing a gray shirt and khakis. *Hello handsome... Where was he hiding?* As she watched him, he noticed. She immediately turned to the teacher, hoping he hadn't noticed her noticing him... but he had.  
  
She looked back a moment later to notice him noticing her still. She got goosebumps, with him staring at her. Trying to sneak a peek at him, she stretched, turning in midstretch to glimpse in his direction. *Yup, he's definitely staring... of course stretching in this shirt might have helped...*  
  
"Ms. Jones." Sam didn't hear her name being called.  
  
Ms. Jones!" Sam jumped, turning to face the teacher.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"I believe your shirt is too short. You know the rules..."  
  
Sam floundered for an excuse.  
  
"Uhm... I guess it got too small during the summer?" she smiled innocently, sweating it out.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again." The teacher frowned.  
  
"Yes ma'am... " She smiled inwardly, then sighed that she hadn't made it past 3rd period without getting called on the shirt.  
  
Turning for a last second, she confirmed that he was still looking at her.  
  
********************  
  
"Oh my god, Jake! When did you get back from New York?!" Amanda asked, her eyes tearing up at the sight of her first love.  
  
"Two days ago. Dad got transferred here to open a new branch of the firm, and like his luggage, I got dragged along. It's great to see you again." He looked her up and down, smiling a slight smile... Her blue dress had slid up her thigh a bit while working at the computer. "You've.. grown." He shrugged at the loss of words.  
  
"Well, so have you. I mean.. wow! When did you get in such good shape... and the clothes? You're pretty spiff."  
  
Looking around, Amanda realized the entire class was watching their interaction. She blushed and looked up at Mr. Sims. He was watching with an expression of interest.  
  
"Please go on. I'm writing a paper on teenage romance and this is some great stuff... mind if I get a camcorder?" He smiled as the rest of the class rolled with laughter.  
  
"No.. that's okay.. how about these forms huh?? Jake, fill out your forms." She quickly returned to filling out the paperwork, the blood slowly draining from her face.  
  
********************  
  
Class ended, and Amanda followed Jake out into the hall.  
  
"So..." she said, not knowing where to start.  
  
"Yeah... I didn't expect this to be so awkward.. I guess we didn't get to say goodbye very well." He said, leaning against a locker.  
  
"Well, you did stop by and say, 'goodbye' with absolutely no warning."  
  
"Well, to be fair, I only had about 1 hour notification before leaving across the country!" He said, getting a little heated up in defending himself.  
  
"Well... yeah" Amanda conceded. "I loved you, but you've been gone for almost 3 years. Where does that leave us now?" She looked at him, pouting slightly.  
  
Something inside Jake's brain snapped at her expression. He quickly leaned down and kissed her, stopping her next sentence.  
  
********************  
  
Sam was walking to meet Amanda so they could go to Math together. She had lost the cute guy before he could follow her, him creeping her out just a little much with the obsessive staring. She turned the corner and saw Amanda... making out with a guy.  
  
"Amanda?" she said, walking up. Her friend eased up on the lip lock she had with the admittedly cute guy.  
  
"Hey Sam..." She turned to Jake. "This is my best friend Sam... Samantha. She moved in shortly after you left. Sam... This is Jake." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Jake?" Sam said, her eyes widening. So this was the god Amanda has been talking about for so long. Nice. Definitely a hottie.  
  
"So I guess you guys are hitting it off.. huh?" Sam asked, feeling a little out of place.  
  
"Just like old times!" Jake said, a smile on his face. "I gotta go... gonna be late for class. Nice to see you Samantha. Amanda." He leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the lips. Then he turned and headed down the hall. Both girls watched his retreating backside.  
  
Turning to Amanda, Sam asked, "Amanda?"  
  
"Yeah?" She was a little dizzy and weak in the knees.  
  
"How was it?" Truth be told, Sam was a little jealous. She was lacking in the guy department.  
  
"Oh god, he's a good kisser."  
  
"Was he that good before he left?"  
  
"Huh... no, I guess not." Amanda was confused as to where Sam was heading.  
  
"I wonder where he learned..." Sam's voice trailed off as Amanda frowned.  
  
********************  
  
Math class went fast, as boring as it was. Amanda and Sam sat next to one another, but the Vulture teaching the course was very strict about talking, so Sam didn't get a chance to speak to Amanda about Jake. All classes today were only 30 minutes long, making up for the 2 hours spent in homeroom. It made the classes go faster.  
  
Heading to Business Class, Sam's stomach rumbled. It seemed like lunch was taking a long time to get here. Entering the classroom, she sat in a desk and waited for it to be over. After this class was lunch. Half hour to go... I can do it.  
  
Looking around idly, she noticed someone set beside her. She looked up and was startled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Jake. Small world."  
  
"Yeah. It's nice to see a familiar face... even if it is only 1 hour familiar. Still, I guess we'll be getting to know each other since you're her best friend, and I'm her..." Jake floundered for a word.  
  
"What?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh... I guess ex, though it hurts to think of it like that. It's more like we just had a really long distant relationship."  
  
Sam smiled at him. "So you didn't have any relationships while you were living in New York?" Sam stopped smiling as a look of horror came over Jake, followed by sorrow.  
  
"Jake, I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."  
  
"No... I had a girlfriend. I cared for her, but didn't love her. She understood about Amanda and our star-crossed love... She died about 4 months ago in a bad car accident we were in... It still hurts sometimes."  
  
Sam didn't know what to say, so she just grabbed his hand and held it while class began.  
  
********************  
  
Amanda waited in the lunchroom for Sam to appear. She had gotten to the line early and had gotten a salad. She was saving a space in the ever- crowding room for her friend.  
  
She frowned a bit when she saw Sam entering the lunchroom holding Jake's hand. She had been friends long enough with Sam not to fly off the handle at her holding her boyfriend's hand. *Is he my boyfriend? What are we to each other?*  
  
Amanda quickly saved a spot for Jake, too. In five minutes, they had all sat down.  
  
"Sam... Why were you holding Jake's hand?" Amanda asked in an even tone, showing that her emotions were being carefully controlled.  
  
Jake jumped, and then started to explain, "I told her something that really upset me... and she was comforting me from it."  
  
Amanda just looked at him, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"She asked if I was involved with anyone in New York. I told her that I had a girlfriend. I cared for her, but didn't love her. She understood about you and the situation with us... how I still loved you and always will. We were in a really bad car accident about 4 months ago and she ... died. It still hurts sometimes. I really did care for her." His voice cracked a little bit.  
  
Sam reached for one of his hands, Amanda taking the one closer to her.  
  
"It's alright. I'm sorry I was so accusatory." Amanda said, rubbing his hand.  
  
"It's okay." Jake looked around, hoping no one saw him emotional display. "So, what is this stuff we're eating, anyway?" He was trying to change the subject.  
  
"It's called Hamburger Surprise." Sam answered, scooping up a spoonful of the oily sludge.  
  
"What's the surprise?" Jake asked, smiling.  
  
"I don't think it's hamburger..." Sam said, a slightly nauseous look on her face as the oily meat splatted on her plate.  
  
"Shoulda went with the salad." Amanda said, smiling as she ate her salad.  
  
TBC...  
  
********************  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had to basically redo the whole section in another fashion when I realized I was rushing the plot along. If you are enjoying the story, please review!  
  
Coming soon: The serial Rapist(s) ... and Sam gets called (you knew she was a potential, right?)  
  
Draconious 


	4. First Week of School part 3

"Welcome To Springdale"

First Week of School pt. 3

by Draconious

Authors Notes: This whole of this series of stories takes place during the events of Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 7, and immediately afterwards. This is the story of one town that has just received a new slayer. Springdale is not Sunnydale… but something is very wrong.

*Thoughts are like this*.

********************

Amanda, Jake, and Sam entered the gym, carrying their book bags over to the bleachers.  Jake sat it down, and waved bye to Amanda as he entered the male locker room.  Sam and Amanda went into the girl's locker room with their bags.  Sam sat hers on a bench and unzipped it, pulling out her gym bag.  She began getting dressed as Amanda did the same.

"So, Amanda, are you going to ask him out?" Sam asked, intrigued at the possibility of romance.  Other than some occasional flirting, Sam hadn't had a real boyfriend since moving to Springdale.

"I dunno… I think that technically, we're still going out.  We never broke up because he had to leave so quickly, and that kiss…it was amazing" she stopped talking, both of them thinking about guys.

"So, what about you," Amanda continued, "have you met any cute guys lately?" She pulled on some tight black bicycle shorts, sliding them up her legs.

Sam shook her head, pulling on her nylon soccer shorts.  "Not really… Most of the guys I meet are so immature.  Well, there was a guy in Math that was checking me out… he was kinda cute.  I dunno…"  They both finished up, adjusting their hair in the mirror before slipping out of the gym.  They climbed up the bleachers, waiting for the class to begin.  Amanda sat next to Jake, with Amanda joining them.

"We'll go to Cobalt Dreams tonight, there's sure to be some boys there." Amanda said to Sam as the coach walked up to the students.  Sam smiled at her friend as Jake said "Hey!"

"Attention, can I have everyone's attention…" He was interrupted by the sound of the south entrance doors opening.  One of the hinges on the south door was rusted, so when it was opened it made an incredibly loud screeching noise.  Most students knew never to use that door. Everyone turned to look at the late student, a cute blond girl.  She rapidly began blushing, having everyone's attention.  

"Can I help you, Miss?" the coach asked.

She blushed even worse…  "Sorry... I'm a little late."  She came into the gym, and the south door closed with a loud crash that reverberated around the gym.  The girl jumped when the door shut, then looked at the coach guiltily as he sighed.

"Just go get changed, then take a seat on the bleachers.  You can sit out today's activities.  Class is short enough as it is."

The blushing girl quickly ducked into the locker room as the coach pulled two taller guys off the bleachers to pick teams.

"We'll be using the first six weeks to play a soccer tournament.  I'm sure you're familiar with the rules of soccer, but for those of you who aren't, don't touch the ball with your hands, unless you're the goalie…  Now captains, pick your teams."

Sam sighed.  Soccer was not her favorite sport.

********************

Julie Meyers sat on the wooden bench, her hands covering her face.  She was so embarrassed.  Kept after class to fill out a survey for her teacher, then she got lost in the crowded halls, only to arrive late to the gym.  Then she opens the noisy broken door, disturbing the class with the horrible screeching noise the door had made.  The first day of class, and she was mortified.

Sitting in her sports bra and panties, Julie tried to get the courage to continue dressing and go sit on the bleachers.

"This day can't get any worse…" She sighed, then jumped when she heard a noise deep in the locker room.

"Hello???" She called.  She had thought that she was alone in here, otherwise she would have gotten dressed faster.  "Is there anyone there?  Hello?"  She stood up from the bench and moved to investigate the noise.  She quietly walked towards the showers.

A shadowy figure separated from the darkness of the unlit shower room.  Julie screamed as the figure lunged at her, dragging her to the ground.  Her head cracked against the tile and her vision blurred, and she weakly struggled as the figure tugged on her panties.

********************

Class ended with Sam's team down by 10 points.  She sighed as she stumbled towards the locker room, several other students running ahead of her.  Amanda loitered with Jake, slowly walking towards the locker rooms as well.

Sam jumped as a loud scream was heard from the locker room.  She and Amanda ran towards the door, followed closely by Jake.  When they reached the door, Sam jumped back as it slammed open and several half-naked girls ran out.  Pushing the door back open, they entered slowly.  Several girls were sitting on the benches, crying in shock.  The friends were heading deeper into the locker room when Amanda slipped a little bit in a puddle of water.

"Watch out Jake... it's a bit slippery.  Some one tracked water out here."

Jake looked down at the puddle, the color draining from his face.  "Amanda, that's not water."

Sam and Amanda looked down, noticing the red color to the water.

"Blood?" Amanda asked, her voice quavering.  She began to get nauseous.

Jake and Sam slowly entered the shower area.  On the floor was the pale body of Julie Meyers.  Jake turned away when he saw her body.

Julie still had the torn remains of her panties wrapped around one ankle.  Her sports bra was dislodged, spilling her breasts.

Her stomach had been sliced up with a knife, and a deep stab wound was still leaking blood from her chest.

"Oh god." Amanda moaned as she looked at the gory display.

"What in earth is going on in here?" the voice of the coach called as he ran into the locker room.  He chased several of the crying girls out, then came into the shower room, going quiet when he saw the scene before him.

He swallowed, then looked at the pale faces of his young students.  "You guys go to your next class.  I'd expect they'll cancel the remainder of the day after I call the police though.  You may need to see the Guidance Councilor… I know I'll have to see my Psychiatrist."

Sam and Jake left the locker room, Jake pausing to help a weak-kneed Amanda out as well.  They were at their lockers when the Principal's voice came over the P.A.  "Attention all students.  The remainder of the school day has been cancelled due to an accident.  Buses will be arriving shortly.  Please leave in an orderly fashion."

The three friends left the building, getting on the bus shortly after it arrived.  At least the administration allowed them to get their schoolbags and change out of their gym clothes!  The three friends rode the bus home silently, all stunned and frightened from what they had found.

Sam's stop was the first, and her friends waved goodbye as she stumbled off the bus.

************

Amanda got off the bus, sorry to be alone.  She sighed and started walking up the driveway towards her house.

"Been a long time since I've seen your place." Jake said.  Amanda turned to look at him in surprise.

"Jake!  Why did you get off the bus?" she replied.  He fell in beside her as they walked up her gravel driveway towards the house.

"I didn't think you would want to be alone.  I know that I don't.  I can't imagine what it must be like to be a girl, after seeing her."

Amanda started to tear up, her emotional control failing.  "Oh Jake."  She clung to him as she started crying.  "How could someone do that to another person?  She looked like she'd been tortured… like she'd been raped."

"She had." Jake whispered to her.

Amanda pulled back from Jake, looking up into his face.  "How could you tell?"

"There are signs on a person that you can recognize… other than the fact that she had been stripped."

Amanda stopped walking and shook her head at the coldness in his voice.  He stopped beside her.  "How can you be so…cold, so…" she hesitated, at a loss for words.

"Detached?" he supplied.  She nodded.  "I… that was not the first dead body I've seen.  As horrible as it is, you get used to it."

"Oh Jake, I forgot about the car accident."  

He nodded.  "That and others…"  

She looked up at him in horror.  "Others?"

He didn't say anything.  He just squeezed her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

************

Sam pulled on the front door of her house, finding it locked.  *Huh?* She tugged again, but it stayed locked. *Duh… Dad's still at work and Mom won't be back until tonight.  I need to get the key.*

She went around the house to the back yard, picking up a flat gray rock from the flower bed.  It served as a hiding place for the key.  Sliding open the plastic bottom, she hesitated when she found it empty.

*What?* She thought for a moment, and remembered that she had used the key last week and had sat it on her dresser.  *Great.  I'm locked out for at least 4 hours.  Guess I'll go visit Amanda.*

She walked across the street and down a few blocks.  It was an overcast day, and her imagination was running away with her.  She was imagining attackers behind every tree and in every shadow.  Her martial art instincts were itching, as she constantly prepared herself for an attack.

She shook her head.  *Man, I need to snap out of this.  The adrenaline will make me sick.  No one is going to attack me!*

She continued down the road and turned onto Amanda's driveway.  As she walked down the long gravel drive, she saw Amanda sitting with Jake on the porch swing.  They both saw her walking up and Jake waved.

Amanda nodded a greeting.  "What's up?"

Sam smiled as she saw they were holding hands.  "I'm locked out.  Dad won't be back for 4 hours or so.  So what are you guys up to?"

Jake smiled.  "Just talking about stuff… what happened at gym today."

Sam nodded.  "I know.  I keep having flashes of people attacking me.  I can't get the image of her, lying on the floor, out of my mind."

Amanda nodded in understanding.  "Yeah.  We need to do something to get our minds off of this.  How about we go to Cobalt Dreams?"  She didn't notice Jake stiffen when she mentioned the popular teen hang out.

Sam said, "Yeah.  I need to talk to Master Wolf about my class, anyway."

"Class?" Jake asked, confused.

"Sam will be teaching a class of white-belts for Michael Wolf soon.  They had a bet going to see if she could get her new belt before school started, and she did it by one day.  Now she gets to teach a class."

"Oh.  Cool." Jake responded.  "So what belt did you get?"

"Blue.  I've been practicing Martial Arts for years now."

"What style do you practice?" Jake inquired.

"Mostly Tai-Qwan-Do, though Master Wolf also teaches other styles.  He sometimes teaches me moves that are not part of Tai-Qwan-Do.  I also have several years experience with Karate." 

"So if someone did attack you, they'd probably be in trouble, huh?"

Sam looked at Jake.  He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I dunno…  Never really been in a fight before.  Fighting with a real opponent is a lot different than sparring or being in a tournament.  Plus, that girl was really slashed up.  I don't know how a fight would go against a guy with a knife.  I know about a hundred ways to disarm an opponent, but that's still in practice.  In reality… I hope I wouldn't be too scared to do anything at all."

"I bet you would be great.  Probably kick his butt." Amanda said, supporting her friend.  Jake just smiled, a thoughtful look on his face.

Amanda stood up, pulling Jake to his feet.  "Well, are we going or not?"  They nodded and began the 15-minute walk to the club.

************

They arrived at the club at 3 o'clock.  The problem was, the club didn't open until 5, so they had some time to kill.  They went around the side of the building and entered the Rec Center.  Looking around, Sam didn't see Master Wolf anywhere.  She shook her head and walked up to the bar.  She ordered smoothies for her and Amanda, and then asked Jake if he wanted anything.  He took a soda.

"So, is Master Wolf in today?" she asked Pedro, the guy working the bar today.  (Mark had the day off.)

"He is, but he has asked not to be disturbed.  If he comes out I'll tell him you were looking for him."  She nodded, taking their drinks from Pedro and heading to the table that Amanda had got for them.

"Hey you two, knock that off.  Jealously is not a good color for me."  Amanda and Jake stopped kissing as Sam sat down, handing them their drinks.  They took a moment to sip them.

"Jealousy?" Jake asked with an amused smile on his face.  A blush began to rise up his neck.

Sam blushed herself as Amanda looked at her with a mock-stern expression on her face.

"Well, you know.   I am currently without boyfriend and am seriously regretting the lack, especially with you guys getting all smoochy.  Man, I need a guy."  She stopped her rant to sip her drink.

Jake's blush returned to normal levels as he hugged Amanda against him.

Sam finally couldn't take it anymore.  "So are you guys going out or what?  You're practically attached at the hip already.  All I see is you guys kissing and you hadn't even seen each other before 1st period!"

Amanda blushed when Sam said "Attached at the Hip", unladylike thoughts going through her head.

Jake looked over at his pseudo-girlfriend.  He smiled when he caught her eyes.

"I would like to think that she is my girlfriend, but she would have to agree to be my girlfriend first…"

Amanda looked over at him.  "Is that a round-about way of asking me out?"

"It is if you're answer is yes…" Jake responded, looking deep into her eyes.

"Then yes, we are now 'going out'"

He smiled.  It was good to be with her again.

"Now I'm really jealous." Sam said glumly.

************

Michael Wolf sighed in frustration.  He had been researching the rape/murders that have been happening recently, trying to see if he could find any type of prophecy or supernatural connection to the events.

His books didn't have anything, even though his collection was hardly that of an active watcher.  When he left the watchers (kicked out, really) they had taken all Council books from him.  He had a nice private collection, but not nearly what he would have had as an active field watcher.

He had tried to get some information from Rupert Giles, the only contact he had still after the Council Chambers had been obliterated.   Unfortunately he hadn't been able to get through.  Apparently things were going bad in Sunnydale.  *Not surprising, sitting on top of a Hellmouth.* he thought.  Sighing, he hung up the phone and gathered the photographs of the victims together.  After he put them in the manila envelope, he turned off his desk lamp,.

He had received the photos from his contact at the coroner's office.  There had been 4 "rape/killings" in the last 2 months.  They all had been stabbed in the chest with a bladed weapon, a dagger, most likely, after being repeatedly slashed on the stomach.

Turning off his office light, he stepped out into the Rec Center.  He smiled, looking around at the crowd.  *Good group tonight.  I bet most of them will head over to the club when I open the doors.*

Michael walked across the floor, past the section of floor covered with Mats used for Martial Arts, and pulled out his keys.  He unlocked the doors that separated "Cobalt Dreams" from the "Springdale Community Recreation Center".  He glimpsed through the small window to verify that Tony, his bouncer (not that he needed one frequently) was there, then stepped to the side.  As he walked away, a number of teens got up and walked through the door, paying the small cover to his teenage employee stationed at the door.

In less then 10 minutes, the Rec Center was empty, with the exception of one table.  His student Samantha was sitting with her friend Amanda and a guy he didn't recognize.

He was walking toward them when he heard what they were discussing so intently.  They hadn't even realized that the doors were opened.

"Do you think it was a student that killed her?" Amanda asked.

"I think it would have to be… that or a teacher." Sam answered.

"I have a scary thought." Jake said.  "Julie entered the locker room when the coach was talking to us, right?"

"Yeah." Amanda and Sam said together.

"And presumably, the locker room was empty at the time…  No one else entered the girl's locker room during the class, and all the students were present for roll call, except her."

They both continued nodding.  Sam looked slightly confused, not getting his point.

"Well, when we went towards the room after hearing the scream, all the girls ran out except the ones that were in shock."

Now both Sam and Amanda were confused by Jake's train of thought.  Michael was confused as well, but intrigued.

"Guys?  She was raped!  Did you ever see any guys go into the girl's locker room during class?  And I definitely didn't see any leave during class.  Where did the rapist go, and how did he get in there in the first place?!"

Both Amanda and Sam had a look on their faces.  It was obvious, now that he had mentioned it.  The class had been facing the locker room when talking to the coach.  Julie had been the only one to go in.  No one had come out until the scared girls had run out.

"Unless he was a ghost." Michael inserted into the conversation.  Everyone jumped as they didn't know he was there.

"Oh god, don't do that." Sam moaned.  Amanda nodded emphatically.

"For a big guy, you sure are quiet." Jake added.  "What did you mean, unless he was a ghost?"  

Michael pulled up a stool, sitting at the table.  "If he didn't go through the doors, then he must have passed through the walls.  A ghost."

Jake nodded.  Amanda interjected, "Or a secret passage."

They all nodded.  Michael looked around at the group of kids.  "You've been looking into the murders?" he asked, sounding a little unsure of them.

"Well, we saw Julie today.  It's been kind of hard to get out of our heads." Amanda said.

Jake nodded.  Sam then said, "Hey, it worked for Mystery, Inc.  You never know, we could solve the mystery!"

Michael looked confused for a moment.  Amanda added, "Scooby-doo?"

Sam said, "You have to forgive him… he's British."  He looked at her sternly.

"I've never thought of it as a handicap before…" he said, rubbing his hand through his hair.  Everyone laughed.

"Well, we can go over to the club now." Amanda said, standing.  Sam started speaking to Michael when they got up.  He was listening to her when he saw Jake pick up his distinctive jacket.  It was dark grey denim, with darker patches on the elbows.  Michael's eyebrows rose when he saw it.

"I can expect no problems from you tonight, right?" he said, looking at the teenaged boy.

"Problems?" Amanda asked, looking at her new (old) boyfriend.  Sam just looked at the two.

Jake put his hands up as if to defend himself.  "Hey… they started it, I just didn't like the odds of 6 against 1, so I finished it."

"How about we leave these here for now…"  Michael lunged forward, and before he knew it, Jake had been disarmed.  He blinked in surprise at the speed of the larger man.  Michael was holding two daggers in his hands, both with a golden snake design on the hilts.

"Jake?" Amanda asked, confused as to why he would be carrying weapons.

Sam had a thoughtful expression on her face.  "You were the guy who beat up Tommy and his friends!  The one that Michael didn't catch."

Jake hung his head.  He wasn't happy about how that had turned out.

"I'd say it was more like they were going to beat me up.  I barely managed to keep them from collectively beating my ass." Jake said.

"You fought well.  Not a style I've seen.  Where did you learn?" Michael asked.

"The streets."  Amanda looked at him with a distant expression on her face.  "You know my dad… I turned to a group of friends for protection, and before I knew it we were in a gang.  We didn't mess with drugs, but we did protect ourselves against others…  You had to learn to protect yourself just to survive."  She nodded and smiled, but looked at his knives in Michaels hands with a little fear.

"Oh Amanda… you know I'd never hurt anyone like that!  I was with you when she…" he trailed off, his voice cracking.

"No!  I'd never think you'd do that, hurt someone like that.  I was just surprised is all..."  She hugged him, trying to comfort him.

Michael looked at the group of young people, his star student and her friends.

"Jake, you can have these back after you're done in Cobalt Dreams.  If someone attacks you again, let Sam help you.  Don't use a weapon in my club."  His voice was steady, but it was clear that he would allow no nonsense.  "If you want to learn to defend yourself better, you should see about joining one of my classes."

Jake nodded, but said, "I don't have time.  Come on Amanda."  They both headed through the door, paying Tony their cover.

Sam looked at her master.  "Is everything okay?" she asked.  He nodded.

"Go ahead and have fun.  We'll talk about your class later."

She nodded and went through the door.  After she paid Tony, she disappeared into the crowd.

Michael went behind the desk, sitting Jake's daggers on the counter.  Reaching underneath, he pulled a wooden stake from a hiding place.  He entered the club, watching his flock for vampires on the prowl.  It would be dark soon, and then they would arrive.  As he entered the club, he couldn't help but wonder about Jake.  *What did he mean by the comment "I don't have time?"  It sounded rather… final.*

************

Sam entered the ladies room, pulling a cell phone from her purse.  She dialed her parent's house.

"Hi dad."

Sam, where are you? her dad asked.

"School got out early. I came home, but was locked out."

Why didn't you use the extra key?

"It's sitting on my dresser.  I forgot to put it away the last time.  I know, it was stupid."

Why did school get out early? he asked.

"A girl was murdered in my gym class."

WHAT?? he nearly screamed.

"A girl was murdered in my gym class.  Several girls found her body in the locker room."

My god!  Are you alright?

"Yeah.  We are comforting each other.  When I couldn't get in the house, I went to Amanda's.  Her boyfriend was there, so we decided to go somewhere to take our minds off of it.  So, we came to Cobalt Dreams."

That's fine.  Be home by 10:00, and do your homework!

"Dad, it was the first day!  I don't have any homework!"

Alright.  Sam, I love you, you know that right?

"Dad, you're creeping me out now.  I'll be fine.  I love you too.  Bye-bye."

She hung up the phone and used the facilities before returning to her friends.

************

Michael Wolf continued to patrol around the club, his hand in his jacket pocket holding the wooden stake.  Shortly after moving to Springdale, he had noticed that it lacked a place for the young people to congregate, and so they spent a lot of time out of doors at night.  Not good when there are vampires about.

After getting some money, he had opened Cobalt Dreams.  Not only was it a money maker, but it allowed him the chance to protect a lot of the young people at once.  He occasionally had trouble with a vampire or two, but they were hesitant to enter his establishment.  After dusting a few of them, the word got out amongst the undead that Cobalt Dreams was off limits.

However, occasionally, an "Out of Towner" vamp would come in seeking blood.  Michael usually could pick them out quite quickly, and prided himself on the fact that he had personally killed more vampires than most of the now dead watcher's council.

Moving from the drink bar (Non Alcoholic unless you had a hand stamp, given at the door when an ID was shown) he headed towards the dance floor.  Moving silently from the other side was a young man, probably 25 or so.  He had dark brown hair, and a very pale complexion.  *Hello there.* he thought to himself.

He waited for the vampire to select his prey.  He couldn't very well stake the undead creature on the dance floor, could he?  The vampire started dancing with a young red head, talking with her between dances.  Michael waited patiently, until he saw the creature slowly take the girl out the back exit.  Michael quickly ran to his apartment.

Situated above both the Rec Center and Cobalt Dreams, Michael's apartment was both convenient to him and very secure.  As he ran into the room, he opened his window and silently slid to the edge of the roof.

Below him, the girl and the vamp were kissing.  The vamp hugged her against him, then went fang-face where she couldn't see.

As he prepared to bite, Michael jumped down into the couple.  The girl went sprawling as the vamp lost his grip.  He turned towards the man who had jumped him, but was quickly kicked in the face.  He stumbled back from the kick only to be tripped by a leg sweep.  He looked up from the ground as the man leaned over him with a wooden stake.

"Let me help you up." The man said, before shoving the stake into the unbeating heart of the vamp.

"Oops.. that slipped."   He shrugged before turning towards the girl.

She was staring slack jawed as the hunk she was dancing with turned to dust.

"Duh duh… wha… Huh?" she tried to say.

"Shhh… it will all be alright.  Everything is all right" The girl looked up at Michael, his voice calm and soothing.  She looked into his clear eyes, so very deep, and couldn't look away.  His voice seemed to fill her ears.

"It will be all right… everything is fine.  You are very calm and rested.  You have no fear.  You are so very calm.  Your arms and legs are very heavy, so very heavy… " As his voice droned on, her eyes became less and less focused.  He caught her as her legs gave out, and he carried her up the back stairwell to his apartment.  He sat her on the couch.

"When I snap my fingers, you will come to."  She slightly nodded in her daze.

He snapped his fingers.  She blinked.

"You stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, and seemed to have fainted.  Is everything alright?" he asked.

The red head blinked her eyes again, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"What?" she asked.  She felt like she should be freaked to be in an unfamiliar room with an older man, but for some reason she was very calm.

"I said you stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, and then fainted.  I brought you in here to try and revive you.  Are you alright?  Think you can go back to the club now?"

The girl recognized the man as Mr. Wolf, the owner of Cobalt Dreams.  She sighed as she stood up, running her hand through her hair.

"Thanks for bringing me in.  Who knows what would have happened if I was unconscious out there all alone.  I guess I'll be going back inside now."  She went through the door and back into the club.

Michael smiled to himself.  *I still got it.*

************

TBC….

Authors Notes:  I will eventually be compressing the chapters down, so that each episode is a chapter.  If anyone has any comments about the story, please tell me!  A review is such a wonderful thing!

Draconious


	5. First Week of School part 4

"Welcome To Springdale"

First Week of School pt. 4

by Draconious

Authors Notes: For those of you not sure, Samantha Jones is a Potential, not killed by the Bringers of the First Evil. (They were slaughtered in the Prologue.) In Sunnydale right now, The army of potentials are preparing for the assault of the Hellmouth.

Sorry if I didn't make that clear at the start of the story.

I'd like to thank my reviewers, Slim Dim and Jt, and hope they continue reading.

Jt: Sam is the potential, as my above note points out, Jake is the male lead, and Amanda takes on a Xander – like role, only I'll not leave her out as much as Whedon did Xander! Be introducing new reoccurring characters soon!

*Thoughts are like this*.

********************

Sam opened her eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock, which shown the time to be 1:30am. She had heard her parents go to bed an hour ago, and had quietly awaited them to fall asleep.

She sat up in bed, the sheets and blankets falling down to reveal that she was not wearing her usual bedclothes.

Under the blankets, she had on a pair of black jeans and a dark gray shirt. She sat at the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of black running shoes.

She moved quickly and silently to the window, opening it, and winced as it made a squeak. She climbed onto the sloping roof and silently jumped down onto the grass.

After she was safely away from the house, she broke into a run, heading towards the school.

Amanda had joked about there being a secret passage into the girl's locker room. At first she had thought that Amanda was joking, but the idea had merit. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to check it out, but she knew that she wouldn't have time during school hours, so she had decided to go at night.

She knew she was going to be exhausted in the morning, but once the idea of sneaking into the school had crept in her head, there was no going to sleep. She had rarely sneaked out before, so her parents probably wouldn't check on her.

After hurrying for 10 minutes, taking a few shortcuts through woods, Sam arrived at the high school. She came to one of the less well-lit side entrances, but found the door locked.

She tried the next one, and the next one. All the doors were locked.

*Stopped by one of the Janitors actually being competent!* she thought.

She kicked the last door in frustration, a small delivery door near the cafeteria.

"I don't think kicking it will make it open." A voice whispered.

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin.

Turning quickly, she saw Jake dressed in dark clothing. He was leaning against the concrete wall.

"Don't do that!" she hissed at him. "What are you doing here!"

"Same thing as you, I imagine. Wanted to check the gym, see if there was a way into the locker room. You?"

She nodded, confirming that they were both there for the same reason.

"Well, if you'll step aside." She stepped away from the door as he pulled a bundle from his pocket. He knelt, unrolling the soft cloth bundle, revealing several shiny silver objects.

At a closer look, she saw that there were several picks, and other things that Sam didn't recognize.

Jake quickly checked out the door, and seeing no signs of electronic alarms, quickly proceeded to pick the lock.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What's it look like?" he replied.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She hissed as he inserted a second pick into the lock and twisted, the tumblers flipping as the door unlocked with a faint click.

He smirked as he rolled up his lock picks. "You pick up a lot of stuff living on the streets." He held the door as she silently entered the school, and he followed her down the hall. They turned a corner and moved toward the gym.

As the door nearly closed, a hand in a black glove reached out to grab it, silently pulling it open before slipping inside.

************

Jake followed Sam through the corridors, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the dark. He had to admit that she moved through the corridors with a silent grace. He had originally thought about inviting Amanda, but breaking and entering didn't seem to be her thing.

They quietly hurried towards the gym, keeping an eye out for any lingering staff but the school was deserted.

They shortly arrived in the gym, and moved into the girls' locker room. It smelled of a strong cleaning solution, everything cleaned up for school that would start in about 7 hours.

Jake pulled out a mini flashlight from his pocket, a half second before Sam did the same. Both examined the floors and walls of the shower area.

"There's nothing here." Sam finally announced. She turned to Jake, who was standing in the locker room area. She approached him.

"Did you here me? Jake?" She looked at him and noticed that his eyes were closed, a look of intense concentration on his face.

Jake ignored Sam's questions, as he focused on his environment. She began to question him again, but he whispered a quiet "Shhh…"

There.. He notice a very faint breeze, just a touch of air coming from… he followed it, walking towards on of the walls covered with hooks for hanging bags.

Sam followed him as he walked towards the wall. She was very confused as to what he was doing. He reached out, tracing the wall with his fingers. 

He pushed slightly and could feel the wall move barely a fraction of an inch. He imagined that it was supposed to open from the other side, but maybe.

He continued to feel along the wall until he came to a seam, barely noticeable in the wall unless you were looking for it. He could feel the slight breeze coming from the line.

He poked and prodded, and Sam rolled her eyes. "The walls not going to open like in Scooby-Doo. If it did, all you would have to do is pull on a hook, like this." She reached up to pull on the top most hook, almost out of her reach, and could here an audible click as she did so.

Jake looked into Sam's face, where she had a weird smile. "Go me?" she said.

He mumbled under his breath about luck as he grabbed the seam, which had slid out about 2 inches. He managed to get his fingers under it and pull it open.

The wall slid towards them, totally silent. Stepping back to allow it to open, both he and Sam entered the small corridor. It was about 3 feet side, 5 feet tall. It went deep into the darkness.

"Where do you think it goes?" Jake asked. Thinking quickly, Sam realized that it went behind the shop.

"It either opens up outside, or in the shop. Someone entered it from there." She said.

They silently reached the end of the corridor. There was a visible catch on the right wall, which Sam pushed. The wall opened, and revealed the inside of the wood shop class.

"Whoever did the deed came from inside here."

They both jumped as they heard some noises approaching. Jake pushed the secret door closed and they quickly ran and hid in a cabinet filled with tools and wood supplies.

They both peeked out the crack between the doors as the lights were turned on. Jake was pushed against Sam, and he unintentionally took a sniff. *She smells rather good* he thought.

Into the room came Mr. Jonas, the wood shop teacher. Sam had always thought he was a little creepy. He was overweight, balding, and had 2 fingers missing from his left hand. *Why are people responsible for teaching safety lessons with wood cutting tools always missing fingers?* she wondered.

His gravely voice could be heard. Sam and Jake held their breath as they listened in.

"I told you kids to leave students on school grounds alone! The police interviewed me for 2 hours! Thank god I had an alibi, or this whole plan would have been scrapped."

Sam looked around, trying to see who he was talking to. She accidentally brushed against Jake when she did so, and shivered, feeling his muscles. *I really need to get a boyfriend!* she thought.

A tall guy in a trench coat came into view. He took the coat off and hung it over a chair. "It was Tommy's fault! He's had a thing for Julie Meyers for a while now, and said he couldn't resist. I told him not to, but he did it anyway."

Tommy came into view, wearing a black denim jacket. He shrugged, not denying his guilty.

Another guy came into view. He was short, with hair that was poorly dyed black. He threw a black leather jacket on the table. Sam stifled a gasp when she recognized him.

Jake looked over at Sam. She looked like she recognized them.

"Well, at least you did it right." He said, looking at Tommy. "All we need is one more sacrifice to complete the ritual, and the Rite of Empowerment will be complete." Mr. Jonas said, pulling a red leather book from his desk drawer. 

He read from the book: "And they will have pleased Moritran, and he will make them his blessed, and they shall kill in his name, spreading fear and death across the land." 

Aaron Sand ran a hand through his hair. He had originally thought that the wood shop teacher was a creepy dude. Turns out that he was way underestimating how creepy the man was. However, working with him had benefits. He was strong, fast. He wouldn't be picked on anymore. And the women, he had had more women since receiving Moritran's blessing.

Mark looked at Aaron and shook his head. They hadn't exactly been part of the same crowd, but the deal with the wood shop teacher had made them fast friends. *Taking turns raping a girl bonds people* he thought with a smirk.

Aaron spoke to the teacher, "I have an idea for the next sacrifice. When does it need to be done?" The boys grabbed their coats as the teacher turned to leave the classroom. The teacher's voice could be heard as they walked away.

"Tonight."

************

Sam and Jake silently slid from the cabinet. Jake went to the secret passage and pulled it open, the switch being obvious after opening the mechanism from the other side.

Once safely inside the passage, Sam whispered, "We need to tell the police! They are going to kill someone else!"

Jake looked around, suddenly sure something didn't feel right.

"The police can't help us." A voice said.

Sam snapped her flashlight up, shining it in the face of a man. He was wearing a smooth black leather jacket and gloves. Sam almost screamed in shock, until she recognized the face.

"Michael?! What in god's name are you doing here?"

Jake smirked as Michael answered, "I could ask you the same thing. I followed you from near your house. Couldn't help but investigate, could you. Me either."

Sam hissed, angry. "What do you mean the police can't help us? These guys want to kill another girl! They're crazy! They think that they are appeasing some Morti… demon guy."

"Moritran," Michael said. "He needs one more victim to manifest on this plane. He will empower those who do his bidding, making them strong warriors."

Sam's eyes widened when she heard her friend and teacher for many years talking about the demon. "But…"

"They're not crazy. They need to be stopped, but to do so we need to find out who their next victim is. We need to get out of this school, though."

They slid down the passageway, and left the school, Sam in shock.

************

They headed in the direction of Cobalt Dreams. Sam protested about needing some sleep, but Michael looked her in the eye and asked if she could sleep knowing a young girl was going to be raped and violently killed, bringing a powerful demon to this earth and making 4 people into powerful warriors.

She couldn't look in his eyes. Michael Wolf had been her friend and mentor since she had moved to Springdale, and he was acting very strange. *Demons aren't real… are they?* she thought.

They were almost to Cobalt Dreams when three figures came from behind some parked cars. Sam jumped, thinking they were the boys, but they were taller.

The figures approached the group. As they got closer, Sam gasped. Their faces had bulgy ridges running across their foreheads. And they had fangs, with jagged teeth around them. *That's not good.*

The first figure reached for Wolf. He grabbed it's outstretched hand and threw it over his shoulder. It landed with a crunch. The second came at him, but Sam was ready for it.

She approached, giving it a jump kick. She was surprised when she was knocked back, the kick not pushing him nearly as much as it would have, normally.

*Okay, these are not normal guys.*

Wolf ran forward, taking the third guy on. They exchanged blows, Michael blocking a punch from the vamp, before striking it across the face, followed by a straight kick to the chest. He pulled a wooden stake from his jacket, his black leather gloves keeping his grip from getting slippery with sweat.

Behind him, he heard the characteristic sound of a vamp being dusted.

He kicked the guy in front of him, and then performed a spinning sweep, knocking the vamp to the ground. Wolf then leaped forward, staking the vamp.

"Uh, Guys, a little help here!" Sam had a little trouble with her vamp. Though very skilled in Martial Arts, she had no idea how to handle this guy. He didn't seem to feel much pain from her attacks, and through she was keeping him off of her, she was getting tired. The vamp, unfortunately, showed no signs of wearing out.

"Sam, over here!" She did a spinning jump kick, knocking the vamp in the direction of Jake's voice. The creature of the night flailed, attempting to regain his balance as Jake grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him still. 

Wolf ran forward towards the struggling vamp, which was trying to break free of Jake. He just succeeded, throwing Jake to the side, when he felt a burning sensation in his chest. He looked down and frowned. "Oh, Sh.." That was as far as he got before turning into dust.

Jake sat up, panting and bleeding from a cut above his eyebrow. He looked around, warily. "Was that the last of them?" he asked.

"The last of what?" Sam asked, exasperated. She looked at Jake.

"Uh… Gang Members?" he replied. Wolf just shook his head.

"Gang members don't try to bite you! Or turn to dust when you poke wood through their chest! Those were Vampires!" she said.

"Yes, they were." Wolf replied.

"But that's impossible. Vampires don't exist!" she exclaimed.

Jake helped her to her feet, where she had fell after her spinning jump kick.

"Come on Samantha… We have much to discuss." Michael Wolf said as they climbed the stairs to his apartment door.

************

She sat in his chair, drinking cocoa. Jake was pacing back and forth. Michael sat at the table, looking though a large book bound in thick leather, "Vampyr" embossed on the cover.

"So sunlight, stake through the heart, decapitation kill them. They burn from crosses, holy water, and fire. What about garlic?"

"Doesn't really repel them." The former watcher replied. "But they do have a heightened sense of smell."

"Garlic can keep me at bay, too." Jake quipped.

Sam smiled tiredly. "Anything else?"

"You should never invite a stranger into your home. They can't come in unless invited." Jake added. Michael arched his eyebrow at the young man.

"Jake, how did you come to know about vampires?" he asked.

"Uh…" he thought for a moment. "I didn't until we were attacked? I assumed you have to invite them in from the movies."

"No… don't lie to me! You dusted the first vampire there! Unless you have a habit of poking people your fighting with wooden stakes, one of which you have in your jacket, you knew about them before the fight!" He was getting a little loud.

"Michael…" Samantha said, calming her mentor.

Michael shook himself off. "Sorry. I just hate it when I'm lied to. When I pulled your knives from you at the club, you didn't have it on you then."

"I wasn't going out at night then, either."

"So how did you learn?" Michael asked again.

Jake was silent. He saw Sam looking at him imploringly, and finally broke.

"I lived on the streets in New York for a two years. You'd be surprised what you see in a big city like that. My gang was attacked one night."

"We lost two guys. I saw what did it, as did three of my friends. They kinda went into shock and forgot about the attackers, blaming it on another gang. I remembered, through. Later, I saw more of them, and learned from some old books I found in the library. I hunted them a bit while there."

Sam and Michael nodded. Conversation slackened.

"Well, We need to get some sleep. You can sleep in all day, but Jake and I have to go to school in…" she looked at the clock, "5 hours." She moaned.

"Let me escort you home." Wolf said.

"I've got her." Jake answered. "It'd be a hour walk for you, and I live close to her." Wolf was going to protest, but yawned shortly before he could say anything. 

He handed Sam a bundle, including a cross and her first wooden stake. 

"Keep these hidden, and don't leave the house at night without them." He said as he showed them to the door.

"We'll get together tomorrow after school to talk about the wood shop teacher and his group. Think about who you know in school they may want to kill."

He locked the door behind them after they left, and then stumbled to bed.

************

Jake sighed as Sam climbed up the tree next to her window. She dropped onto the roof silently, then crept into the open window. She waved down at Jake and sighed as he walked way.

"Man, it's so not cool to have a crush on your best friend's boyfriend."

She got undressed quickly, before pulling on a long cotton T-shirt. She flopped in her bed, sighing into her pillow. *God, I need a guy. Someone besides Jake. Please!*

************

Jake turned, walking away from Sam's house. He had finally admitted to himself that he was definitely attracted to Samantha.

*Man, this is bad. I love Amanda. I love Amanda. I really love Amanda. This is just a crush… You can get through this!*

He was half-way to his apartment. Sam and Amanda didn't know this, but he had not moved in with his dad. *I hate the big place he bought. Why have a mansion if your never there!*

His dad had let him get an apartment close to school, as long as he kept his grades up. Schoolwork was never a problem for him. Jake had always had good grades, except when he was on the streets in New York and not attending school.

He was still thinking about Amanda and Sam when a dark figure separated from the shadows of a building and ran at him. He saw the vamp charging him, and acted.

The vamp was startled when his pray disappeared as he was about to grab it. He looked around quickly, before being stabbed and turning to dust.

About 20 feet away, Jake appeared from out of nowhere. He shook his head, putting the stake back in his jacket. Entering the apartment, he turned the lights on and looked around, before turning towards the door. He was locking the door when he noticed the blood.

"Oh man, not again!" He grabbed a towel to stop the gush of blood coming from his nose. 

TBC….

Author's notes: Well, I hope you like it! Please review! The more reviews, the sooner I'll post the next part! Coming soon, The showdown!


	6. First Week of School part 5

"Welcome To Springdale"  
  
First Week of School pt. 5 by Draconious  
  
This section is rated "R" for a somewhat gratuitous sacrifice to a Major Demon seen.  
  
************  
  
Sam turned her alarm off and growled, not wanting to get up. She had already hit snooze three times. She groaned as she sat up and slid from her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stumbled to her bathroom. She took a long hot shower to help wake her up and ended up running late.  
  
She was getting dressed when her mom stuck her head into her room.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, honey?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... I just didn't sleep well last night... I had nightmares." Sam answered.  
  
"I understand. I hope you can make it through school today." She frowned and felt her daughters head. "Do you feel sick? Do you need to stay home, make up sleep?" she asked.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, I don't need to stay home. I have a test today, you know."  
  
"A test already? It's only your second day!" her mom said, concerned.  
  
"Yeah... Well... it's a placement test. They want to see how much we remember from last year. I can't miss it." Sam said as she pulled a T-shirt over her head. She just didn't feel like dressing up today.  
  
*It might have to do with the 4 hours of sleep I had, or learning that Vampires exist! I have to save a student's life today, or some very strong demon is going to be able to cross over into Springdale!*  
  
"Well, okay. If you hurry up, I'll drive you. I think you just missed the bus."  
  
Sam looked out the window, and saw the bus at the stop picking up Amanda.  
  
Shaking her head, she pulled on a pair of blue jeans quickly, and then put on a pair of comfortable jogging shoes before grabbing a brush and her purse. Her mom had a pop tart for her and they jumped into the car.  
  
************  
  
Amanda sighed as she sat on the bus. Sam had missed it again. She must have overslept or spent too much time trying to pick out an outfit. She loved her friend to death, but sometimes she thought that Sam was too irresponsible.  
  
She smiled when she saw Jake get on the bus though. He flopped in her seat, looking half-dead.  
  
"You all right?" she inquired.  
  
"I feel like I didn't sleep at all last night," He complained.  
  
"What time did you go to bed?" she asked.  
  
Thinking quickly, he lied, "12:00."  
  
"You need to go to bed earlier. Get more rest so you can be awake boyfriend for me."  
  
He smiled, and then leaned over to kiss her.  
  
*Mmmmm.. Boyfriend kisses* Amanda thought.  
  
As she pulled away from his kiss, she noticed something.  
  
"Jake, your nose is bleeding!" She pulled some tissues from her purse for him.  
  
"Oh, not again!" he moaned, holding the wad of tissues to his nose.  
  
"This happen often?" she asked.  
  
"My allergies." He lied. "Nose bleeds every now and again. Started last night. One of the reasons I'm so tired."  
  
"Oh." She wrapped her hand in his, comforting him.  
  
"So where's Samantha?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno. Must have missed the bus again." Amanda said.  
  
"Again? Does she miss frequently?"  
  
"Occasionally. About twice a month, I'd say. Last time she stayed up too late watching a Tom Cruise movie marathon." She giggled.  
  
"Tom Cruise?" he asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah. She had the hots for him when she was younger, and I don't think that she ever grew out of it yet."  
  
"Ah."  
  
************  
  
Sam's Mom pulled up to the curb, and Sam climbed out of the passenger side. She slung her book bag over her shoulder, heading towards her locker. As she walked, she looked around, taking in the school. *Hard to believe there are three students and a teacher trying to raise a powerful demon here. I wonder whether we should tell Amanda? I would rather her not be involved in hunting undead creatures. I couldn't bear it if she got hurt.*  
  
She looked at every student as she passed, trying to wrack her brain as to who Aaron Sand might want to rape and kill.  
  
From what she remembered, Aaron was a rather ordinary guy. She thought that he was in band. He had never had any fights with girls that she could remember, nor could she remember him going out with anyone.  
  
She retrieved the books from her locker, before heading to homeroom.  
  
************  
  
Jake entered the cafeteria, looking around. Lots of girls, attractive ones, too. He noticed a few of them checking him out. Ever since the events at Cobalt Dreams, rumors had been flying about him, and he seemed to attract attention everywhere he went.  
  
"Hiya. Looking for someone?" an attractive blond asked him. She blatantly looked him over.  
  
"Not really. Thanks." He went ahead and got in line, picking a salad for lunch, after he remembered the discussion about Hamburger Surprise during yesterday's lunch.  
  
He was paying when he got tapped on the back. He turned to see Sam standing behind him.  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?" he asked. She looked really tired.  
  
"Fine. Tired. Yourself?" she inquired back.  
  
I'm tired, too. Are you speaking in one word sentences today?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes." She smiled back at him, and then felt guilty for the innocent flirting.  
  
She paid for her pizza, and then went to their table.  
  
She looked up when he sat his tray down. She resisted the urge to smile at him, knowing that it was a lost cause. As soon as he smiled, she smiled back.  
  
*Dammit Samantha, get a hold of yourself. You need to be looking at the other boys! Not at your best friends hottie! And he is a hottie, god he looks good today... DAMMIT!*  
  
Jake looked at Sam. She was clearly out of it, deep in thought. *Probably trying to figure out who the next sacrifice is going to be.*  
  
Amanda sat down next to Sam, who jumped and blushed when she looked at her friend.  
  
"So what's up?" She asked.  
  
Sam and Jake looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Jake wasn't sure if they should tell Amanda, because he wasn't sure he wanted to get her involved in the world of Vampires, Demons, and Murdering Rapists. He looked Sam in the eye, and saw agreement there.  
  
"Not much." Sam said, unsure of her self.  
  
"Yup, not much." Jake echoed.  
  
They talked about inconsequential stuff, until Amanda asked Sam once again about any guys she might be interested in.  
  
Sam nearly choked on her pizza.  
  
"What? No, no guys.. I definitely not interested in any guys right now. Still looking though, why, do you know any guys who are interested in me?"  
  
Amanda and Jake looked at each other as she babbled.  
  
"Okay, Sam. I get it; you're not interested in any guys!" Amanda said, as Sam's babbling faded out.  
  
A few minutes later, as they cleaned up their lunch, Sam asked Amanda, "So what are your plans for the evening?"  
  
"Oh, I've got a meeting with my new chemistry partner in the lab after school, and then I have to go home to start writing my paper for history. You?"  
  
"I've got to start some projects too. Well, I gotta go to class now. I needed to speak to my teacher about something."  
  
Sam practically ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
"What's bothering her?" Amanda asked Jake. He shrugged, trying not to act guilty.  
  
************  
  
Jake sighed. He really didn't like lying to Amanda. Not only did it make him feel like he was carrying a stone in his stomach, he was also very bad at it. *I think that she suspects something.* He was sitting in his math class, ignoring his teacher as much as he could without getting in trouble.  
  
He looked around at his classmates, trying to get any idea of who might be the next victim. He seemed to remember seeing Aaron Sand talking to Alana Corth before. She was a tall girl with long black hair. Today, she was wearing a long black dress, trimmed in lace. She was always wearing dark clothing and talking about vampires. Little did she know that Anne Rice had it all wrong.  
  
Across the room, a taller guy caught his attention. Marcus Johanson. He was a good looking guy, Jake had to admit. *I'm secure with myself to admit when another guy is good looking.* Besides, you would have to be blind not to notice the girls falling all over him. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to pay them any attention.  
  
Marcus had short cut brown hair, and had a strong build to him. He was always decked out in dress shirts and Khakis. That combined with the 'rumor' that no girl had ever gotten so much as a kiss from him was enough to get them chasing him around.  
  
Jake shook his head and looked for more possible victims.  
  
*Well* he thought, *at least P.E. is cancelled. I'll have study hall to look for our victim.*  
  
************  
  
Amanda sat in chemistry class, trying to pay attention to her professor. She was sure something was going on. She was being ignored by Sam, who normally talked with her constantly, especially during class. Jake was avoiding her, too. He hadn't run from her, exactly, but when they were together he seemed preoccupied.  
  
*I hope nothing is going on between them... perhaps they had a fight? I bet that she thinks that Jake is going to take me from her. I did obsess about him a lot while he was gone. She must expect me to drop her and spend all my time with him. No wonder she's upset... maybe she accused him, and they had an argument about it.*  
  
Class ended, and Amanda grabbed her book bag. She tossed it over her shoulder and made way towards the chemistry lab. When she arrived, it was deserted. She sat her bag at her lab table and looked around. *Well, doesn't look like Samuel is here yet. Guess I'll go to the restroom.* She grabbed her purse and headed towards the restroom.  
  
************  
  
Jake arrived at the chemistry lab and leaned against the wall, waiting for Amanda. He wanted to apologize for the way he was behaving. Lying to his girlfriend had been tearing him up all day. He was prepared to confess, tell her about vampires and everything. Even tell her about being attracted to Samantha, if it would make the uneasy silence between them go away.  
  
The hallways were clearing out, and Jake was starting to get a little nervous. Amanda was still nowhere to be seen. He decided to check out the lab. He sighed with relief when he entered. Her stuff was sitting at a lab table. She, however, was not present.  
  
He went out, looking around. The hallways were empty, no teacher or students present. Maybe she went to the bathroom?? Jake walked to the nearest girl's bathroom.  
  
He leaned against the wooden door, listening for sounds. It was quiet inside.  
  
"Amanda?" he called out. No response. "Amanda, are you there?" he asked. There was still no response. He decided to take the risk and pushed the door open. Inside he found Amanda's purse, the contents scattered all across the floor. "Amanda!" he called, as he checked the stalls. There was a splotch of blood on one of the stall doors.  
  
*************  
  
Sam put down the stack of mail she was sorting when the bell rang. She grabbed her book bag and said, "Bye Shelly" to the secretary. A halfhearted wave was Shelly's only response.  
  
She headed up the stairs and looked around as she went to her locker. Stashing her book bag, she went in search of Mr. Jonas and his boys. She hoped to stop them from getting their victim.  
  
She was on the third floor when Jake ran towards her.  
  
"Jake, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Have you seen Amanda?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her......"  
  
"I found her purse in the bathroom near the chemistry lab. Its stuff was all over the place." She frowned. "There's more. I found some blood in the stall."  
  
Amanda made a face.  
  
"It was on the wall!" he said. She nodded in comprehension.  
  
"Amanda..." Sam whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Waves~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three boys were walking up the hall. They all wore black jackets, of the leather or trench coat variety. They walked as if they owned the place, with people jumping out of the way as they passed. A short guy with dyed black hair in the leather jacket looked at Amanda, staring as she walked past. She shivered, avoiding his gaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sam, what is it?" Jake asked, concerned at the look of horror on her face.  
  
"Amanda... Aaron picked Amanda! I saw him staring at her the other day in the hallway, before we found Julie in the locker room! He stared at her so intently; it gave us both the creeps. He wants to use her for the sacrifice!"  
  
"Where would they be?" he demanded.  
  
"I dunno... someplace they wouldn't be interrupted. Someplace deserted after school. The wood shop! Its always empty after school, there is no six period class there, so no one to linger."  
  
Jake nodded and together they raced towards the Wood shop.  
  
************  
  
Across the country, at that exact moment, a red headed witch and a dark haired potential were beginning to cast a spell utilizing several candles, a circle, and a mystical red scythe.  
  
************  
  
Jake shoved the door open, sliding into the room. Inside, the three students were guarding the wood shop teacher, who was standing in a circle drawn with a red liquid on the concrete floor.  
  
Sam came in right behind him. She gasped when she saw the blood on the floor, but took action with Jake at the same time, when they saw Amanda stretched tight out on the floor. Her clothes were lying in a heap next to her, and Mr. Jonas was wearing some sort of ceremonial robe.  
  
As they approached, the three students came at them. Sam did a spinning kick, knocking Aaron back. Tony was right there to grab her, tossing her towards the wall. Sam managed to spin, catching herself with her arms before slamming into the wall.  
  
"These guys are strong!" she yelled. Jake had already figured that out.  
  
He had taken on Mark, fighting him. He was clearly on the defense, the stronger boy beating him back. However, Jake saw Mr. Owen caress Amanda's breasts with his left hand as he lightly touched her stomach with the blade of the hooked dagger he held in his right hand.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he shouted. Jake seemed to get a second wind, fighting with a ferocious berserker fury. He punched Mark three times before kicking him hard in the knee, then jumping over him as he fell to the ground. He headed towards the ceremonial circle and Amanda's prostrate body.  
  
Sam punched Aaron, then dodged a kick from the taller boy. Not only were they stronger than normal person, but their fighting skills were improved, too. Samantha had trained for years, yet these guys could match her move for move.  
  
She struck again, this time not getting blocked and successfully kicking him between the legs. He crumpled to the ground, only to have Tony come at her again.  
  
She circled him wearily, then blocked a punch that he threw. She threw a right that he wasn't expecting and managed to knock him back a step.  
  
Jake saw Aaron, who was recovering from being kicked by Sam. He was about to jump on her from behind, while she was distracted fighting Tony. He grabbed Aaron, spinning him, and delivered two solid punches to the face, but didn't notice Mark coming up behind him. One stiff chop to the neck, and Jake fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Sam started to get worried. She was a better fighter than any of these three guys, but they were not fighting fair. They were far stronger than a normal man, and they reacted to being struck like a vampire did, that is to say, not at all. Now it was three against one, odds in their favor.  
  
She turned it into a running battle. She was faster than them still, so she made them chase her, causing damage when she got the chance. She tossed chairs, wood, tools, and a table into their path. The only one to go down was Mark, when the table hit his already injured knee. He had fallen, but not for long.  
  
The chase ended when Aaron managed to jump ahead of her, cutting her off. They all jumped her at the same time, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards the circle.  
  
************  
  
The red haired witch's eyes went from being dark as pitch to glowing with energy. Her hair itself began to glow and float in the air. Energy poured forth across the country as the spell was completed.  
  
************  
  
Sam had closed her eyes, expecting to die, when she felt a second wind come to her. Energy seemed to pour into her body as she regained her breath. Her arms and legs, which were being held in the steel grip of the ensorcelled boys, suddenly no longer hurt.  
  
She kicked out with both legs, causing Aaron to go flying. He had been holding her steady while the other two pawed at her chest. She swung up, kicking Tommy with one foot, then swinging him at Mark, who was holding her other hand.  
  
She was free of them and took a moment to regain her bearings. Amanda was still unconscious on the floor, with Mr. Jonas towering over her. Sam saw him open his ceremonial robes and let it fall to the floor.  
  
Sam winced in disgust. Mr. Jonas was not an attractive man. She approached as the wood shop teacher began to paw at Amanda and spread her legs. At the contact, Amanda started moving.  
  
Then she as fighting as the boys regrouped and attacked her.  
  
************  
  
Jake shook himself, his head pounding. He sat up, taking a look around. He was lying on the ground halfway under a wooden table. He grabbed the edge of the table and pulled himself shakily to his feet.  
  
Looking around, he saw Sam fighting off all three of the boys, moving like lightning. Where the boy's strikes had previously had more than human strength, Sam now seemed to be somewhat stronger than them. She battered two away, and then was dealing with the third when the first two came back for more.  
  
No damage was being done with the hand to hand combat, but Sam herself couldn't help Amanda.  
  
Amanda! Jake turned to look and saw a sight he would never forget. The large overweight balding wood shop teacher pulling his naked body on top of hers. She was slowly regaining consciousness and opened her eyes to see the horror before her and screamed.  
  
Jake would regret what he had to do, but there seemed no other choice.  
  
He concentrated, and the world slowed down.  
  
The lightning fast punches of Sam and the boys entered slow motion as he unsteadily made his way towards the teacher.  
  
Sam finished a kick and Aaron arched across the room, but Jake walked underneath as his body slowly moved through the air  
  
Approaching the teacher, Jake concentrated just a bit harder. Aaron stopped moving, halted three feet from the floor.  
  
Sam was frozen in the middle of a summersault, her back arching gracefully. Tommy was finishing a punch that missed.  
  
Jake was sweating from the concentration. A drop of sweat rolled from his forehead, down across his nose, before falling to the floor. As the drop fell from the tip of his nose, it stopped, becoming a perfect crystal of water hovering in the air.  
  
He picked up a mini-sledgehammer from the workbench behind the ceremonial circle. The teacher was frozen, in the position of mounting his girlfriend. She had a look of abject horror on her face, her hands frozen while weakly trying to fend him off. Held above her was the ritual dagger, prepared to cut into her stomach as the teacher took her innocence.  
  
He wouldn't allow that to happen.  
  
Jake shook his head, and swung the hammer hard.  
  
************  
  
Mr. Jonas was thrown from Amanda's body as Jake appeared above her. Across the room, Aaron fell painfully to the floor. Jake knelt before her, and in his hand was a small sledgehammer, covered in blood. Amanda was splattered with it, as well. He dropped the hammer weakly to the ground. She began weeping as Jake picked her up, carrying her away. A bit of blood drained from his nose, unnoticed by all.  
  
As he walked away, his foot scuffed the red blood that made the ceremonial circle.  
  
Red light flashed as the ceremony was destroyed. Wind howled and sounded like an anguishing cry.  
  
Mark and Aaron held onto Sam as Tommy prepared to deck her. The hot wind swept them. Tommy puncher her as hard as he could, but she shrugged it off and he held his hand, sure that he broke it.  
  
Jake could hear them scuffling as he carried his weeping girlfriend away.  
  
************  
  
Two days later...  
  
Jake met his girlfriend at her house. Amanda was shaken by her near murder, but she was coping. Several long hot showers had helped remove the feel of the teacher's body from her own. The police had come to the school, and had discovered the body of the woodshop teacher. Apparently, he had been killing and raping students. There were three student accomplices who had a drug induced story of power and demons, and they were locked up and undergoing psychological counseling. There was no investigation into the teacher's death.  
  
Amanda sighed as she leaned into his arms. Though Jake had denied any involvement to the police, and she had claimed to have no memory due to the drugs, she had a vision of him striding to her rescue.  
  
She held onto him, comfortable in his arms.  
  
************  
  
Sam stood in the office of her martial arts instructor and friend, Michael Wolf. Before him was the large book entitled "Vampyr" which he had shown her and Jake. It was opened to a page showing the sketching of a young girl, wielding a wooden stake.  
  
"What?" she asked, confounded.  
  
"You are the slayer!" Michael said once again, a smile on his face.  
  
She blinked at him, then looked at the picture of the girl. She blinked in confusion.  
  
"What?" she asked again.  
  
The End  
  
To be continued in the sequel "Springdale: The Field Trip"  
  
Authors Notes: Well, this was certainly a long one. I was originally going to break it into two chapters, but the action was moving so well that I couldn't separate it.  
  
Sam has received her calling, though she doesn't understand it yet. Jake is... well, we're not sure what exactly Jake is yet...  
  
Amanda is alive and well, with only minor memories of the scariest event in her life (seeing Mr. Jonas Naked) and being raped and killed was pretty scary too.  
  
Hopefully the sequel will be started soon, especially if the reviews are good!  
  
So again, Please Review!!!  
  
Tell me what you like, disliked, and what do you think Jake is?  
  
Draconious 


End file.
